


Why Couldn't I?

by VolatilePrince



Series: Twins [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, M/M, My AU, Nero is only mentioned, Nightmares, POV First Person, Vergil POV, very light twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatilePrince/pseuds/VolatilePrince
Summary: Nightmares constantly plague me, they always have.  But these days, my nightmares are more of memories than figments of my imagination.





	Why Couldn't I?

Word prompt: Captive

Sparda did it. Why couldn’t I? 

Nightmares were something I’ve always had to deal with. After the fire, after the orphanage, after meeting Dante again… after everything. So even now, almost 25 years after the Temen Ni Gru, I still have them. Some are worse than others, some about Mundas and his torture, and some about Agnus. Each master I served, like a puppet. Helpless to defy them, powerless. If it wasn’t for Dante, for Nero, I very well might be dead. Sometimes I wish I was. 

I remember all of Mundas’s torture. All of what I’ve done. He broke me, I never thought I would bow to anyone. But I have, and it makes me feel sick. His torture wasn’t physical, he knew that wouldn’t phase me. It was mental. It was forcing me to watch as Eva was burned alive, Dante ripped apart by devils while screaming for me to help. He showed me Dante dying in thousands of ways, all because I was too weak to help him. Each day, he would ask if I would submit. And each day, for years I said no. 

But seeing such things day in and day out took a toll on my sanity. Eventually he would force my body to move, force me to kill or torture Dante’s clone, or Eva’s. Then they would rip me apart in another mind game. Finally, I could take no more. I fell to my knees, and… I begged. I pleaded for him to stop, that I would do whatever he wanted. Devil May Cry. And at that moment, the devil did. 

Agnus was a different flavor of torture. It was much more physical, as this human didn’t possess but a fraction of the power Mundas did. But with how I ended up in his grasp, I was very easily manipulated. Strapped to a table, wires, tubes, and chains all attached to me. He took Yamato, the one thing I had valued even in my broken state. He took it, and used that as well to fuel his creations. It was obvious he was hesitant to mess with me too much, as I was neglected for the first few months- maybe years? I can’t recall. But finally the day came, there were so many mutated humans in the room, swords poised to strike at me if I gave them trouble. Agnus took one of the sword demon hybrids and jammed it into my side, cutting a long path into me. The agony flared white hot, but I did not scream. More wires were attached, and more of my strength he took. Eventually he must have noticed that I was fading in and out, and they began forcing vital stars into me. He used me as a battery. Nothing more. 

Then the day came- Nero and Dante. They took the Order down. But the place I was in, it got buried in ruble. I got free from the wires and straps but I had no strength to push the literal tons of rock and debris off of where I stayed. I had a small nook where I was able to sit without being crushed, and I stayed there. 

Some of my memory is distorted and foggy, but I remember enough to wake up in a cold sweat because of my past. But coming back down is easy enough. Mundas couldn’t fake what I have here. He couldn’t replicate how Dante looks at me, nor how we are connected once again. I’ve missed him more than I thought.


End file.
